lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Children of Ultimecia
This is an arc by Alissa the Wise Wolf, taking place in the age 1500 from July 4th 2016 - ?. 'Prologue' Electoral Primaries are underway in July 1500. Dysley has already gained a great lead, with Bishop and Rune trailing far behind. At the same time an interview is held at the SCNN Studio with Gaven McCoy and Zion X, talking about their lives. The most stand out questions being those questioning Aika. Is she to be trusted, is she a threat? These questions linger in the minds of others regarding her failure to prevent collateral. 'Part 1' *'Zion X': *Flying around after leaving the party to improve his speed.* *'News Reporter': Today's campaign party hosted by Bishop has been a long one. Just a few minutes ago at around 1 AM he has declared the party over. According to his accountants, they have raised close to 50 million Zeni is charity. Not only that, he invited probably some of the most famous people to the party, NLC members Jericho Lonestar and Zion X. *'Moros:' *Meditating on the Lookout* *'Zion X: '*Looks like a blue bolt of lightning flying over the skies* *'Pierre: '*Reading the newspaper in his apartment* *'Jericho: '*Is just now leaving the party, sipping his last bit of red wine. He spent the party talking with Bishop, analyzing his views and speaking of his own. He was a bit annoyed however by the constant wave of reporters around him.* *'Reporter:' Ah, here comes Bishop now. -Bishop walks down the outside stairs in his jet black suit, tugging at his collar- Reporter: Bishop, what compelled you to raise so much charity money? *'Bishop:' After the battles with Kastair and Tchayk, the city has been a little worse for wear. I assure you once I become president, more of this kind of thing will become common practice. -Bishop steps into his limo and drives off- *'Zion X: '*Stops after flying around for several minutes as fast as he could. He slowly descends to the Lookout and collapses on the surface, aching all over.* *'Moros: '''Hm? . . . Well, that looked fun. *'Reporter: You heard it from him, Bishop is out for the little guy, and will raise as much money as need to provide for those in need. Jason Daniels, back to you. -Camera cuts out- *'''Jericho: *Jericho arrives at the Lookout to see Moros and Zion there. He notices Zion in pain and helps him up to his feet so that he can get to somewhere comfortable.* *'Kolt:' *Is also on Lookout, sitting behind the building meditating. He is currently unseen.* *'Pierre: *'Pierre looks at his watch and puts away the news paper* Well it's about time I go do my rounds, the family does need its protection money. *Loads his revolver, places it in the concealed holder and heads out. Grabbing some spare amo on the way out.* *'Bishop:' -Bishop's limo is racing downtown back to his Manor, him drinking some white wine as he thinks about the success of the chairty- I never expected to raise so much. Cheers to SC and future presidency. *'Driver:' Indeed. So far you are ahead of Dysley in the primaries by 12% for Supreme City. *'Bishop:' It has been a good day inde- -suddenly there's a loud squeal as an SUV comes barreling right into the limo and into an Ally. The Limo barrel rolls 12 times before coming to rest upside down- *'Pierre:' *Pierre cheerfully whistles as he makes his way downtown, passing stores and merchants while collecting their payments.* *'???:'-A figure steps out of the totaled SUV- That was a marvelous party you threw. That makes you dangerous. -Bishop crawls out of the wreckage bloodied all over- And what are you supposed to do with what's dangerous? -the sound of a gun being pulled out echoes in the ally- *'Bishop:' Wh... -he falls on the ground, severely dazed- *'???: '-the figure crouches down in front of Bishop.- I'll be sure to have you honored. -The figure points the gun at Bishop- Goodbye. -The sound a gun echoes in the still air- *'Pierre:' *Pierre turns around a corner and suddenly hears gunfire. He, out of reflex, throws himself against the wall and draws his gun.* *'???:'-The figure stands and walks off- *-Pierre sees the totaled SUV and the bits and pieces of a car heading into an ally- *'Pierre: '*Dashes to the corner wall of the ally* *-Bishop is lying on the ground in a pool of blood- *'Pierre: '*activates his cloaking device before peeking around the corner. And notcing a shot Bishop. Looks around to see if the shooter is still close* *-Bishop's life force has faded- *'Pierre: '*Heads towards Bishop and deactivates his cloak. He feels for a pulse.* Fuck, this doesn't look good. *does his best to apply pressure to bishops wounds* *-Pierre can see that there's a large bullet hole in Bishop's chest- *'Pierre: ' *Holsters his revolver and takes off his bloodied gloves* *-police start to arrive with sirens blaring- *'Pierre: '''Mon dieu...-Pierre gets up and informs the officers of the situation, explaining how he came to find Bishop and how his gun's caliber is too small to be the murder weapon." 'The next day... *'''Rune: Last night, we lost a great man. Despite him being my political opponent, he was a close friend of mine. Bishop always looked out for the little guy, and his charity last night will go to the homeless, to build homes, provide food, give people a chance to live. As acting president, I declare that a monument be raised in his honor. A symbol of compassion, and giving. -Rune steps from the podium as the crowds clap and cheer. Aika and Kisuke were in that crowd, as well as other NLC memembers. Dysley steps up to the podium.- *'Dysley:' As you have all just heard, Bishop was shot and killed last night. I'm currently heading the investigation, my forensic division piecing it all together. I assure you, we will find the killer, and bring him to justice. *'Leohart: '-sitting in a random tree outside the city reading a book. He can hear the broadcast from his position- *Aika: Papa, who do you think killed Bishop. *Kisuke: Probably a professional. We mustn't get involved though, it could ruin the NLC's reputation if something were to go wrong. *-later that day- *'News:' Just breaking. NLC member Suzumiya Aika has just prevented a bank robbery. The robber seemed to have been juiced with some sort of steroid, increasing his fighting strength incredibly. However, no such drugs were found on him, the only thing found in the car being a bag of apples. *'Leohart: '''Hmm, prolly one of these then. -snaps and that apple that was given to him in the tournament appears in his hand- Hmm, don't think I was ever told the name of the guy who threw this at me. Would become agitating if Earthlings got ahold of these and started picking fights. *-Meanwhile in a large room with mood lighting- *'???: I see someone has made off with my apples. This is a bit of an issue. I gave one to an NLC Member known as Leo sometime ago at a tournament. I can't take the risk that he or the others connect the apples to me. Lilith, my child, please send the Children of Ultimecia. We'll make sure they don't talk. -the man pets Lilith on the head and strokes her body as he finishes speaking- *'Lilith: '''Mmmaah~ Yes my master~ <3 *'Man: Lilith, where is the nearest NLC member? *'Lilith:' He is on the Lookout, Master. *'Man: '''Send in Varvi, he should be more than enough of a challenge. *'Lilith:' Yes, master. *-later that night- *-an unusual presence appears in the city and races for the lookout. The energy signature reminds those who can recognize it of Aika, but it gives off the feeling nothing is there, but something is. As if it is and isn't.- *'Moros: *Moro is meditating on the lookout* *???: '-A shadowy figure stands on the roof of the lookout.- Your name is Moros, is it not? *'Moros: ...It is....*he sits, with his eyes cose* And you are?.... *???: '-the shadowy figure extends a blade of non-existence- Very well. My name is Varvi. Shall it be known our names, in this battle of Darkness. *'Moros: *Gets up* Very well... *- music plays - *'Varvi: '-Varvi jumps down- Come to me, and meet your death. *'Moros: '*Rushes Varvi at great speed, preparing a full force blunt attack* *'''Varvi: -Varvi stands there- *'Moros: ' *Delivers a generic but powerful punch to his direct center* *'Varvi: '-Varvi catches Moros fist and kicks him to the side, his shadowy cloak floating away from the wake of the impact- *'Moros: '*disappears before he can catch Moros' punch as he reappears behind Varvi and kick him* *'Varvi: '-Takes the kick, sliding back, the dim moon revealing Varvi's true appearance. Varvi disappears into nothingness along with his presence- *'Moros: '''Huh? *'Varvi: '-Suddenly Moros is sent flying off the lookout from an extremely powerful kick into the city below. Varvi reconstitutes in the spot where he kicked Moros- *'Moros: *is kicked and crashes into the streets, tearing up much of the asphalt. Flips back on his feet* *'Varvi: '-Varvi lands in the street 100 ft across from Moros- That regen of yours is a problem, but easily overcome. *'Moros: '*cracks neck* You're gonna be tough. *'Varvi: '-Before Moros can notice, Varvi is directly in front of Moros with his hand on Moros' chest- You don't say? *'Moros: '*In a single motion pushes his hand to the left as i use the momentum to twist kick Varvi in the face* *'Varvi: '-Varvi breaks up into a shadowy mass and reforms behind Moros and kicks him into some building- You must be surprised. Such is the power of Ultima. But, you should already be familiar with this power, as one on your team wields the very same. Aika of the Plasma Core, am I correct? *'Moros: '*emerges from the rubble with little injury* *'Varvi: '''You are familiar with Aika's power, are you not? -Varvi leans forward and suddenly rushes Abby at incredibly speed and agility- *'Moros: '*suddenly slides under his feet as they meet summoning ki blades to slice off his feet* *'Varvi: '-The ki breaks and evaporates against him, and within the next fraction of a second, spins to cut Moros' legs off. Varvi then flips into the air and lands several feet away- *'Moros: '*suddenly jumps over the cut avoiding him and blasts him as I flip away* *'Varvi: '-the blast evaporates before hitting him- Nothingness is truly an amazing attribute. Flawless immunity to ki... -he turns his head and looks at Moros- *'Moros: '*flies at him again* *'Varvi: 'Hmph~ -Suddenly Varvi is behind him, Moros' arms flipping through the air- You're fast, but I'm faster. *'Moros: '*suddenly I flip forward with a black formation on my foot as it slices through Varvi's torso* *'Varvi: '-Varvi takes the hit, being cut deeply- Nng! -he flips back, gripping his abdomen- That wasn't ki. *'Moros: '*my arms reform as I back up a little* No...it wasn't. *'Varvi: 'Hmm. This remnant. Darkness. My what a difficult time you would have against Eros... *'Moros: '*rushes Varvi again at great speeds* *'Varvi: '-Varvi slips to the side and flips to the top of a building at great speeds- *'Moros: '*stops* *'Varvi: 'Dark Nebula -Suddenly a black field starts to radiate from Varvi, erasing all that touches it.- *'Moros: 'Hmm? *'Varvi: 'Heh. -the Nebula Jettisons- Run little lamb, run. *'Moros: '*suddenly bursts with great speed as Blue ki surrounds my body. I avoid it just as it almost touches my skin* *'Varvi: 'Time to get serious. -As Moros speeds to him, Varvi opens his arms, his chest plat opening, revealing a core. It spins as a shadowy void emits from his back in the shape of enormous wings, eclipsing the moon. -Suddenly Moros is grabbed and smashed into the ground and then kicked in the air, where Varvi then smites him into several buildings- *'Moros: ' *stops before i begin hitting the buildings* *'Varvi: '-Varvi is behind Moros- This can't be all you've got, is it? *'Moros: '*turns slashing at Varvi* *'Varvi: '-Varvi catches Moros' arm and kicks him into the streets below, tearing his arm off. He tosses the arm aside.- Pity. -lands in the streets- *'Moros: '*gets up as my arm regens slower then before* *'Varvi: '-Suddenly Moros is kicked into the buildings behind him- I wonder if I should stop prolonging this battle. *'Moros: '*skids as i break into a building but not go through it* *'Varvi: 'After all, I'd think Bishop would like someone to join him in heaven. *'Moros: 'Heh....Blut.....Vein....*suddenly pattern form along the veins of my body as they quickly glow bright blue* *'Varvi: 'Blut Vein, a defense mechanism derived from the powers of the extinct Quincy Race of Universe 10. I'm intrigued to know where you have learned such a technique. Sadly, -Suddenly Moros is impaled against the wall with Varvi's Blade of Nothingness- My powers are the perfect counter to your Blut. It won't be able to defend against anything. *'Moros: 'Blut Vene Anhaben, *grabs Varvi as the blut extends onto what is left of his organic tissue and eats it away* *'Varvi: '-Varvi pulls his blade back and flings Moros to the side- *'Moros: '*stands* *'Varvi: '-Varvi's arm becomes clouded in void and returns to normal- Surprise, you're not the only one with Regeneration.......-Moros finds his impalement wound unable to heal as a foreign energy has invaded his body- I took the liberty to inject Nothingness into you. You're lucky you forced me away before it could kill you. *'Moros: 'Sphere of the Body. *suddenly the asphalt around me disperses. I begin rushing at you with great speed with dark blades summoned as i begin slicing at you rapidly* *'Varvi: 'Varvi finds the gravity in the sphere of influence greatly warped and has difficulty dodging due to this anomaly, and ends up getting cut a few times- *'Moros: '*suddenly forms a dark blade on my foot and stabs Varvi in the stomach and slices outward* *'Varvi: '-Varvi jumps back and regens.- Hmm.......this ability of his, it makes getting close difficult. It seems to be Spatial in nature...... *'Moros: '*ITs behind you and slices your waist* *'Varvi: '-Varvi spins around and grabs Moros' arm with great force, snapping the bone and tosses him into a building- *'Moros: '*slices the arm off before you can throw me and then jumps up with my foot blade and attempts to decapitate you* *'Varvi: '-vanishes and appears on top of a building, his arm reforming after being cut off.- I need to think of a strategy, my speed may give me an advantage, but his ability limits this advantage. If it's spatial, that must mean magnetism must be involved to create such an anomaly on a small scale. I guess I should use my own electrical field. *'Moros: '*ITs right below you as I slice you legs* *'Varvi: '-Varvi jumps back and morphs his arms into blades of Nothingness- *'Moros: '*vanishes* *'Varvi: '-Varvi waits patiently for Moros to reappear- *'Moros: ' Army of Essence, Soul Seperation. *Moros floats there in front of Varvi as clones of himself attack Varvi from behind suddenly.* *'Varvi: 'Dark....Nebula.... .-Varvi jettisons Nothingness from his being just as he is about to be cut down- Nothingness, bane of of existence, eraser of what "is". You seem to not understand my power very well. No matter, you're weakening. That wound I gave you earlier. It's corrupting your life force. Soon, you shall be nothing more than bones at my feet. *'Moros: 'We'll see about that. *'Varvi: 'Yes, we will see. -Moros is suddenly impaled again, and as he is impaled, an enormous electrical surge shoots through his blade, corrupting the magnetic and spatial properties of the sphere of influence of Moros' abilities.- Don't worry, your friends shall see you in the after life. You showcased some amazing abilities, sadly mine ended up being a decent counter to what they are. So long, warrior of darkness. *'Moros: 'Gah! *'Varvi: '-Varvi then Impales Moros in the chest- *'Moros: '*falls limp* *'Varvi: '''-twists the blade in Moros' chest and then pulls it out- *???: *A figure comes from no where, behind Varvi* I'll be taking him now. *'''Varvi: '''Hmph, very well. -tosses the figure the body. Then takes off flying.- *???: *takes Moros and teleports away* *-Anyone in the vicinity feels that Moros' power has faded away- *'Leohart: '''Huh, seems that guy from the tournament got taken out. Hmph, things may actually be interesting in the near future. *'Varvi: '-Varvi flies past Leohart, his strange presence unfamiliar to him- *'Leohart: 'Huh, weird thing. *'Aika: ? -she raises out of her bed- Moros.....his life force.....it vanished. *'Kisuke:' What.....what happened to him? *'Leohart: '-assuming Varvi can sense energy, he sends a small ki projectile fly toward him- *'Varvi:' Hm? -the energy evaporates immediately upon impact.- Who was that? This feeling......-Varvi stops in his tracks- *'Leohart:' -several more fly at him, with very little energy but intense speed- *'Varvi:' -They all evaporate before they hit him- *'Leohart:' Pew, pew, pew. -shooting small ki beams from a finger gun- *'Varvi:' A weak one, eh? Not worth my time. -Varvi takes off- *'Leohart:' -suddenly takes on a more serious tone- Bang. -a still small blast composed of gold and black mana shoots into Varvi, taking advantage of his guard being down and greatly reducing the strength of his armor before another blast hits the same spot- 'Part 2' Category:Arcs Category:Pages added by Alissa the Wise Wolf Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play